Right In Your Heart
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: La mirada es una bala que se dispara no con un arma y pólvora si no con los ojos y un alma, pero es quizás más letal que una bala porque una bala puede pegar en cualquier parte, una mirada siempre pega en el corazón
1. Prólogo

_**JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN**_

**.**

**.**

_**L**__a mirada es una bala que se dispara no con un arma y pólvora si no con los ojos y un alma, pero es quizás más letal que una bala porque una bala puede pegar en cualquier parte, una mirada siempre pega en el corazón_

―_**Anónimo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura Haruno habría de recordar siempre la escena de _Hamlet _en donde éste era visitado por el espíritu de su padre asesinado que reclamaba venganza, porque no podía evitar compararlo con el destino que había caído sobre sus hombros desde la noche en que miró la obra por primera vez.

En aquella ocasión, Sakura sentía muy afortunada al poder mirar todas esas cosas y vestida de la manera en que esta noche lucía. Su acompañante, Sasori, había sido muy espléndido al regalarle el vestido, el collar y los zapatos de marca costosa, el arreglo del pelo y todo lo necesario para lucir como una gran dama. Ni en sus sueños más locos creyó poder lucir tan elegante, y deseó que su mamá hubiera vivido para verla así.

La madre de Sakura había fallecido hacia 3 meses, pero aún le dolía bastante recordarla. De su padre no sabía nada, pero lo culpaba de la precaria situación en la que vivían, ya que las había dejado cuando ella era bebé. Sakura nunca se quejó por vivir estrecheces económicas hasta que su progenitora enfermó y no pudo costearle el tratamiento que seguramente habría salvado su vida.

Pero desde que conoció a Sasori poco tiempo después, ella logró dejar atrás su vida de carencias y abrirse paso en Ropponji, y codearse con la crema y nata de Tokio como si fuera oriunda de ahí. En esos tres meses se dedicó sólo a divertirse para olvidar sus penas. Lo que no sabía es que al tener de pareja a Sasori estaba muy cerca de abandonar ese dolor… _para siempre_.

Sasori le había prometido que la llevaría a un restaurant de lujo donde podría probar los platillos más deliciosos, incluso ése sushi con oro comestible que ella solamente había visto tras las vitrinas acompañadas de unos precios exorbitantes. Pero ahora que estaba saliendo un rato de su ensimismamiento se percató de que se estaban alejando de las zonas concurridas, las luces eran un poco menos brillantes y el ruido disminuía conforme avanzaban.

Sin podérselo explicar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la paranoia hizo presa de su psique al sentirse observada…

Entonces se dio la vuelta, sin notar que Sasori sacaba de su bolsillo una aguja senbon con la intención de clavársela en un punto vulnerable de su oreja; si ella no moría por la disimulada lesión, el veneno que dicha aguja tenía impregnado haría el resto del trabajo. Así mataba Sasori, de manera lenta y sin ocasionar daños mayores a los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

Pero a escasos momentos de que llevara a cabo su fechoría, Sasori también se distrajo al notar la presencia de alguien muy conocido para él.

El hombre frente a ellos era alto, de cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta baja, de expresión adusta y vestido con un traje negro, dándole un aspecto impecable. Sin embargo, no parecía contento de ver a Sasori.

―Itachi… ―murmuró Sasori, y en una fracción de segundo comprendió que no tenía tiempo que perder, así que rápidamente rodeó el cuello de Sakura con uno de sus brazos…

Un disparo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Parecía como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos: A Sasori amenazándola con una aguja enorme, al extraño sacando un revólver de su chaleco y disparando una sola vez, a Sasori cayendo al suelo como un saco de papas, con los ojos abiertos y una congelada mueca de impresión que le combinaba muy bien con la bala que se le había incrustado en la frente.

_Estaba muerto._

El tal Itachi miró a Sakura a los ojos, y ella sintió que bien podría perderse en la intensa profundidad de su mirada.

La chica se moría de miedo y angustia, ¡su novio había sido asesinado frente a sus narices, y ahora los segundos de ella estaban contados! Sabía que si intentaba huir la mataría; sabía que si se quedaba ahí, él la mataría. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Cuando lo tuvo a menos de un metro de distancia y lo vio apuntar el arma hacia ella, Sakura sintió que su vida llena de frivolidades pasaba frente a sus ojos y los cerró antes de ver el final de ésta.

Hubo un silencio muy largo. Demasiado largo.

Sakura abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Se quedó sumamente impresionada, pero no por el "arma" que lo apuntaba. Mejor dicho, no había ningún revólver a la vista: las manos de Itachi se mantenían juntas como sujetando una pistola invisible que la señalaba a ella mientras éste la miraba inexpresivo.

―_Bang_…

Sakura e Itachi se miraron por un minuto que pareció eterno. Los ojos de él eran profundos como la noche, y tan intensos que ella sintió que la capturaban por completo y le transmitían un mensaje codificado que no era capaz de interpretar en esos momentos, pero que la intrigaron lo suficiente para querer averiguarlo.

Suspiró aliviada, al final de cuentas ella se había salvado de morir y… ¿acaso él le había sonreído?

.

.

.

* * *

_**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año 2014 a todos! Lástima Margaritooo, me van a tener que aguantar otro año jajajaja (ok, ese fue un pésimo saludo, no estoy borracha, ¿vale? XD)**_

_**No sabría decir si esto es un one-shot o lo alargaré. Todo surgió cuando MonoChronus (o Cass, como yo la llamo) subió en su cuenta de Deviantart un fanart ItaSaku que se titula igual que este fanfic y me inspiró muchísimo. Casi de la manga me saque una trama que enloqueció a Cass. Ella me insistió mucho para que publicara lo primero que se me ocurriera a pesar de que no estoy segura si podré extender al máximo la idea o dejarlo así. Por el momento cumplo con lo segundo, y si el Kami de los fanfics me ayuda, quizás lo continue. '**_

_**Al igual que Cass, yo quiero proseguirlo, sólo que no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo lo haré jajajajaja Si la escuela y el negocio no me atarean demasiado, puede que algo mejor salga de todo esto. Aprecio sus comentarios, ¡ya nos estaremos viendo de nuevo por aquí!**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out.**_


	2. Itachi, el Sicario

_**JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN**_

_._

_._

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**ITACHI EL SICARIO**_

.

.

.

Las orbes verdes de Sakura viajaron del cuerpo sin vida de Sasori a la profunda mirada que Itachi tenía puesta sobre ella. Temblaba, y su mente aún se encontraba teñida de rojo por el recuerdo de la sangre y el borrón del cabello de Sasori cayendo a unos centímetros lejos de ella. El dueño de esos ojos no parecía tener el menor remordimiento y no había forma de predecir qué planes tenía para ella, pues se notaba que esta no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien pero tampoco parecía tenerle algún rencor.

Cuando Itachi alzó sus manos hacia ella, por impulso Sakura se giró y cubrió su cara para no ver el propio momento de su muerte. Aquí era cuando se suponía que él sacaba su revólver y le volaba la tapa de los sesos a ella también para que no fuera a soltar la sopa con la policía; pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que nada le dolía y que aún continuaba respirando. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio al joven sicario hincado frente a ella apuntándola con los dedos, simulando tener un arma invisible. En efecto, no la había matado, pero sí le había ocasionado una curiosa reacción que él correspondió con una sonrisa irónica. Era apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba.

Sin duda era cruel al infundirle falsas esperanzas para hacerla pensar que viviría después de haber mirado lo que no debía. Sakura sintió la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca para evitarlo. Itachi simplemente se quedó ahí, como también pensando qué hacer. Necesitaban seguir adelante para aclarar sus ideas, y también para alejarse del peligro que los acechaba.

Sin más, Itachi se levantó y tomó a Sakura de la muñeca.

―Ponte de pie. Debemos irnos.

―¿I-irnos? ―inquirió ella, saliendo de su estupor―¿Qué vas a hacerme?

―Guarda silencio ―le susurró al oído. Su voz era gruesa y sugestiva.

―¡No! ―Sakura le mordió la mano e intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero sin mucho éxito.

― ¡No hagas tanto ruido! ―Itachi desvió la mirada.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Déjame! ―ahora la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, y se asustó aún más cuando Itachi la llevó al fondo del callejón y la arrinconó con su cuerpo― _"¡Va a violarme y luego a matarme!"_

Sakura cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a abrir al sentir algo húmedo y tibio hacer presión sobre sus labios. Itachi la estaba besando, pero no con la lujuria malsana típica de un violador asesino, sino con un toque desenfadadamente sensual. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, y la lengua del moreno acarició sutilmente sus labios como probando el sabor de su respiración y tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Seguidamente el contacto se tornó más explorador y provocativo, pero éste llegó a su fin cuando Sakura emitió un sutil gemido ahogado.

En un instante Itachi se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad y luego fijarlos en algún punto de la avenida. Hizo un gesto tan escalofriante, que Sakura rogó que no fuera para ella.

―No te alarmes, pero hay unos lobos salvajes observándonos por allá.

Con mucho disimulo, Sakura apenas giró un poco la cabeza para confirmar lo que Itachi le acababa de decir: dos hombres de mediana edad, uno de ellos usaba una máscara de kato, mientras que el otro lucía bastante normal excepto por el cabello color zanahoria. Itachi los miró desafiante y sin temor, como diciéndoles _"sé que están ahí y mis sentidos se mantienen alerta_".

Tal parecía ser que ellos habían captado el mensaje, porque el enmascarado les disparó, e Itachi hizo lo propio. Sakura se congeló y sintió como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta, percibiendo apenas el penetrante olor del basurero tras el cual Itachi le había hecho ocultarse. Los balazos con los que él correspondió a sus atacantes penetraron en su mente haciendo un gran eco. Nada de esto se parecía a las escenas de las películas que alcanzó a ver en contadas ocasiones, ninguna de ellas le hizo sentir el miedo que la tenia paralizada, ni el ensordecedor sonido de una muerte inminente, o el frío que entumecía su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser un sueño irreal…

Eso hasta que Itachi –su único enlace con la realidad la cogió– del brazo para luego llevársela corriendo por el callejón. Su contacto había servido para hacerla volver en sí y probarle que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, y que su vida ya no sería la misma, si es que lograba sobrevivir. Los dos sujetos les venían pisando los talones, pero no se atrevían a dispararles por la forma zigzagueante en la que Sakura e Itachi corrían. Aprovechando que la puerta trasera de un antro estaba abierta, entraron ahí y esperaron un momento antes de salir entre un montón de personas.

― ¿Qué eres tú, alguna clase de asesino psicópata serial?

―No. Los asesinos seriales matan personas sin razón aparente y los psicópatas porque disfrutan hacerlo. Yo sólo lo hago por dinero ―explicó Itachi, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

―Ah, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor ―repuso Sakura sarcásticamente.

―Deberías, aunque no espero que me lo agradezcas. Eres la primer testigo a la que le perdono la vida.

La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó por el comentario, pues el hecho de que ella estuviera vivita y coleando junto a él podía significar 2 cosas: o la quería secuestrar o la mataría luego de una manera lenta, degradante y dolorosa.

Si resultaba ser lo primero, Itachi perdía su tiempo, pues ella no tenía familiares a los cuales pedirle rescate. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, Sakura no podía pensar en una afrenta que pudiera haberle hecho para que quisiera asesinarla, mas que estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. De lo que si estaba segura era de que se moría de miedo, y la única opción que le quedaba era obedecer y pensar en algún método de escape. Mientras lo hacía, su estómago le había avisado ruidosamente que ya era hora de cenar, y se lo hizo saber lo bastante fuerte para que Itachi lo oyera y enarcara una ceja.

Sakura se mostró confundida e incómoda cuando sus ideas de fuga se esfumaron al momento en que Itachi la hizo entrar a un pub. La razón no se debía al té verde y el extraño olor del yakitori en su plato, ni por estar rodeada de oficinistas ebrios, sino a la forma en que Itachi actuaba: De a ratos la vigilaba como un halcón, pero había también otros en los que sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes, como si estuviese buscando algo. Pero lo que ella ignoraba en ese momento era que Itachi contemplaba si decirle o no a Sakura que el viejo bailando descalzo en un rincón frente a ellos no era lo que aparentaba ser, o que la mesera repartiendo los menús no dejaba de mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo. Si cualquiera de los presentes resultaba ser otro matón deseoso de ver su sangre derramada, Itachi ya tenia contemplado varios planes de escape. Pero por ahora, decidió limitarse a escuchar a Sakura.

―Este lugar apesta ―masculló.

―Lo sé, pero no conozco los gustos de vuestra majestad ―bromeó y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

―Eres insufrible ―refunfuño Sakura, comiendo fastidiada lo que restaba de su brocheta.

―Ya te acostumbrarás.

―Cómo que "ya me acostumbraré"? ―preguntó ella, sintiendo que una venita se le marcaba en la sien.

―A partir de ahora me convertiré en tu sombra, Sakura Haruno.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Es secreto profesional, lo lamento.

―¡Eso no es justo! Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo ―mintió ella. En realidad había escuchado cuando Sasori lo llamó Itachi, pero aún así tenía sus dudas― ¿Cómo te llamas?

Itachi desvió la mirada una vez más, y mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, le contestó sin más:

―Me llamo Itachi, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí.

―¿"Itachi"? ―a la pelirrosa se le vino la mente la imagen de una comadreja y reprimió la risa― ¿En serio te llamas así o es tu apodo?

―Por extraño que sea, ése es mi verdadero nombre. El tuyo en cambio… te viene como anillo al dedo ―comentó él, observando el curioso cabello de Sakura.

Sakura se puso nerviosa de repente al no saber si tomar sus palabras como halago o un comentario burlón y le arrebató su cerveza a Itachi, bebiéndosela de un solo golpe. Para cuando salieron de ahí, Sakura ya estaba ligeramente mareada debido a lo fuerte de la cerveza, pero en cambio Itachi parecía bastante lúcido. De hecho, era tanta su claridad mental que podía darse cuenta de que tras ellos venían de vuelta los mismos hombres que habían visto en el callejón, y sabiendo que ellos no harían nada en presencia de tanta gente, Itachi le sugirió a su acompañante que caminaran un poco más aprisa pero sin aparentar temor alguno. Para la ojiverde esto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues la cerveza robada había probado ser más fuerte de lo esperado y ahora sufría sus efectos. El caso era que ya no recordaba cuántas personas, sombras, luces brillantes y callejones tuvieron que atravesar antes de que Itachi le dijera que estaban a salvo –por el momento– y pudieran tomar un receso. Al moreno le dio por fumar un cigarrillo mientras observaba divertido a Sakura lanzar maldiciones a lo bajo por traer roto uno de sus tacones.

― ¡Gracias, Itachi o como sea que te llames, en serio muchas gracias!

―No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Sakura-san ―Itachi parecía bastante indiferente a la rabia de la pelirrosa.

― ¡Deja de hacerte el chistoso! ¡Gracias a ti la mafia quiere matarme!

―Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, y lamentablemente tú eres el daño colateral.

―¡Pero seguro ya piensan que soy tu amante por culpa de ese beso que me diste!

―Entonces les sacas la lengua y les dices que no lo eres ―dijo Itachi, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo irónico.

― ¡No te burles de mí!

Itachi le clavó una mirada un poco más fría y su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa:

―No suelo ser irrespetuoso con las mujeres, pero si continúas armando alboroto me vas a obligar a domarte ―habló con toda calma, tomando la mano de Sakura y acariciando sutilmente la palma de ésta con el pulgar.

Sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo recorrer su espalda con tan solo ese simple toque, rápidamente ella retiró su mano y se enfurruñó. No le gustaban los métodos que él empleaba para mantenerla a raya, aunque las reacciones de su cuerpo parecían decir todo lo contrario. Y sólo por eso lo repudiaba aún más, pero ya más o menos tenía claro que si no deseaba perecer, debía obedecerlo y le alebrestaba recordar cómo Itachi se lo había dejado claro en la "escena del crimen".

― ¿Por qué debería ir contigo? No eres más que un criminal que mata por dinero.

Sakura creyó que con esas palabras tan duras se ganaría un pase directo al otro mundo, pero Itachi solo guardó silencio y desvió por unos segundos la mirada.

―Primero responde tú a esto, ¿quieres vivir o morir? Alejarte de mí sería un suicidio muy degradante, así que si deseas seguir con vida te aconsejo que vengas conmigo sin rechistar ―le dijo, como si no aceptara negativa―. Supongo que estás cansada, así que te haré un favor y entraremos ahí ―añadió, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza un "hotel de amor".

Fue entonces que la ojiverde notó con horror la enorme cantidad de hoteles que había en esa calle. Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

― ¡¿Te piensas que soy una puta o qué?!

―Descuida, no voy a hacer nada que tú no desees.

Para brindarle un poco más de seguridad Itachi la cogió del brazo con suavidad y la condujo sin presiones al interior del edificio. De cierta manera les resultaba conveniente pasar ahí la noche porque no había recepcionista que pudiera sospechar de ellos, pagaban a través de una máquina automatizada y prácticamente se atendían solos. Itachi seleccionó una habitación modesta; pero conforme se acercaban a ella, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa al escuchar con claridad lo que hacían los inquilinos de las otras habitaciones.

A Itachi también comenzó a contagiársele la incomodidad de su acompañante, y no era para menos, la pobre había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por esa noche como para encima aguantar vecinos ruidosos follando. Pero como todo caballero que se preciara de serlo, él no flaqueó y le susurraba a Sakura que podía estar tranquila, que nada le pasaría estando ellos dos juntos.

―Puedes descansar a tus anchas, he rentado el cuarto por una noche entera.

―No me siento a gusto aquí, llévame a mi casa ahora mismo.

―No puedo.

―Por favor...

―Ya te dije que no puedo.

― ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ―preguntó Sakura, echándose a llorar.

Sakura estaba sumamente desorientada y desesperada. Si aquel sicario frente a ella no planeaba matarla ni abusar sexualmente de ella, ¿entonces qué caso tenía retenerla? No entendía nada, y que él se negara a despejar sus dudas la molestaba sobremanera… hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si éste fuera recorrido por una descarga eléctrica. Un calor reconfortante la envolvió mientras Itachi la atraía hacia él en un abrazo protector. No era común en él realizar este tipo de gestos, pero tampoco era de los que soportaba ver llorar a una mujer.

―No puedes volver a casa, se paga mucho por nuestras cabezas ―le dijo, y después Sakura atisbó de reojo que su expresión era lúgubre― Hay un mundo que es mejor no conocer si quieres seguir viva.

Sakura podía intuir por el tono de la voz de Itachi, que él no bromeaba y que genuinamente deseaba tanto como ella salir airosos de ese aprieto. De hecho, hasta se podía interpretar ese abrazo y esas palabras como una especie de tregua que les convenía seguir hasta el final.

El conmovedor momento pronto pasó al olvido, pues cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Sakura inmediatamente le dejó claro a Itachi que ella merecía tener la cama para ella sola y que él no tenía de otra mas que dormir en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana. Para su disgusto, Itachi se negó rotundamente e incluso se atrevió a darle un tincazo en la frente.

― ¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?! ―inquirió Sakura, sobándose la frente.

―No deberías hacer tantos corajes antes de dormir o te saldrán canas…

― ¡Ve…vete al diablo, canas tendrás tú en las pelotas! ―bramó, sonrojándose furiosamente y metiéndose a la cama. Itachi hizo una sonrisa ladina y se introdujo furtivamente del lado contrario.

―Interpretaré eso como "esta es mi mitad, y esa la tuya".

―Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

―A decir verdad, sí, me divierte bastante ―comentó Itachi, con suficiencia. Luego la cubrió hasta medio rostro con la sábana―. Duerme, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

En otras circunstancias, Sakura habría hecho de todo con tal de dormir en completa soledad, pero no ahora que se encontraba tan agotada, su noche había sido demasiado larga. Bueno, para ambos. Pronto logró escuchar la tranquila respiración de Itachi y su completa inmovilidad acompañar la serenidad del cuarto.

Un fugaz impulso le dijo que usara este breve periodo de debilidad para escapar. Pero por supuesto el lado más racional de su persona le dio el mejor consejo: Obedecerlo y mantenerse alerta. Encontrar toda la información que pudiese serle útil para brindársela a la policía. Escapar justo en ese momento resultaría ser fútil, porque Itachi le había demostrado que él no era ningún tonto y que sus sentidos eran realmente agudos.

Tal vez él no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba, y si ella no lo provocaba podría salir ilesa de todo ese embrollo… por el momento acató la primera orden de Itachi y cayó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Mientras el resto de la ciudad se sumía en el tranquilo abrigo de la noche, en una casa aparentemente común y corriente no existía el descanso. Entre espirales de humo de cigarrillos, shōchū a las rocas y luces tenues se reunieron 6 personas bastante distintas entre sí pero con un objetivo en común. Claro, que esa noche serían dos las cosas que los unirían aún más.

―Llegas tarde, Kisame, ¿qué te hizo demorar tanto? ―habló uno de ellos, oculto entre las sombras de la habitación. Sólo se vislumbraba su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, y portaba un anillo azul grisáceo en el pulgar derecho.

―Acababa de ir a realizar un corte de cabello cuando me llamaste, no podía posponerlo ―respondió un hombre, de manera casual mientras limpiaba restos de sangre de una katana. Cualquiera que lo viera se llevaría un susto de muerte porque Kisame Hoshigaki era lo más parecido a un monstruo encarnado con su piel azul pálido, ojos amenazantes y unos dientes aserrados que se curvaban en una sonrisa desagradable―¿Y? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

―Tengo un mensaje urgente que quiero darles ―respondió el hombre misterioso, quien aparentemente era el líder. El suspenso no se hizo esperar en la sala―: Sasori fue asesinado.

―Bueno, era de suponerse que ya le había llegado su hora ―comentó un chico de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás. Hidan era tan atractivo como letal ―¿Quién lo hizo? ―preguntó Kakuzu, un ex-militar que había desertado del ejército, contador de tiempo completo, y sicario ocasional cuando la paga era excepcionalmente buena.

―Itachi.

Todos en el lugar guardaron silencio por un minuto. No era en señal de respeto por su compañero caído, sino por la sorpresa de saber que uno de sus camaradas había traicionado al grupo matando a uno de los suyos y yendo en contra de la misión que ellos llevaban actualmente.

―Esto se pone bueno. No esperaba menos del cuervo de Akatsuki ―dijo Kisame, restándole importancia y hasta tomándole diversión al asunto.

―Esto no es un juego, saben bien lo que hacemos con los traidores ―comentó una mujer sentada junto al jefe, de hecho, era la única fémina presente. A ella tampoco se le alcanzaba a vislumbrar la cara, pero sí se notaba que era la dueña de un cuerpo lleno de curvas exuberantes.

― Un Akatsuki menos o dos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ―cuestionó Kakuzu, mirando con intenciones asesinas a Hidan. Éste no tardó en pillar la indirecta.

― ¡Atrévete bastardo!

―No puedes, tendríamos que cazarte a ti también ―lo frenó el líder―…como haremos con Itachi y su acompañante ―añadió, bastante serio.

El único que no había dicho nada en toda la junta había sido un joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, y que sonreía de forma arrogante. Al escuchar la discusión entre Hidan y Kakuzu se le vino a la mente la más loca de sus ideas.

― Déjenme esto a mi…

* * *

_**Bueno, después de una larga espera de 2 meses, heme aquí con la continuación de este fic. Aprovecho para dejar claras algunas cosas: Quizás encuentren esta historia un poco incongruente porque no mantengo fija una época en concreto. Al principio pensé en ubicarlo en los años veinte (the roaring twenties), que fue cuando la mafia estaba en pleno apogeo; pero las armas eran un poco más obsoletas y mi conocimiento en el área es limitado. Asi que se me ha ocurrido hacer una mezcla con elementos de esa época, la actual, y mi propio estilo de Yakuzas, algo similar a los mafiosos americanos e italianos.**_

_**De nuevo les pido un poco más de paciencia, esto no se parece a nada de lo que haya escrito antes en mi vida y supone un gran reto si lo quiero hacer bien. Nada me ayuda más que aporten su opinión en un nutritivo review *w***_

_**Me despido por el momento entre el pegajoso sonido de "Gun's and Roses"(el opening de Baccano!), mi principal inspiración a la hora de escribir XD**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out**_


End file.
